Girls (and Boys) on Film
Girls (and Boys) on Film Source is the fifteenth episode of Glee's fourth season, and the eighty-first episode overall. It is set to premiere on March 7th, 2013 and it's directed by Ian Brennan and written by Michael Hitchcock. Source Filming began on January 22, 2013. Source This episode will air at the later time of 9:30 to accommodate an extended edition of American Idol. Source Spoilers Plot *This episode will feature songs only from movies. Source *The kids of New Directions go head-to-head in their annual boys vs. girls mash-up competition using the music of the movies. Santana is snooping results in two shocking discoveries. Source *Will’s weekly assignment for New Directions is to choose aspirational songs from their favorite movies, and he puts the boys against the girls in a Glee Club mash-up competition. Snowed in at their New York apartment, Santana continues to ruffle her new roommates’ feathers. When her snooping reveals two shocking discoveries, it leads to speculation about one cohabitant, and elicits a difficult confession from another. Meanwhile, Finn tries to locate Emma; Rachel, Finn and Marley each make risky confessions with varying degrees of success; and a secret about Brody is revealed. Source *The glee club's latest assignment is to choose a song from a movie and the members of New Directions sing the hit series' landmark 500th musical performance with their rendition of the "Animal House" anthem "Shout." Meanwhile in New York, Santana makes herself at home in the loft a little too quickly for Rachel and Kurt's comfort. Source Will and Emma *Will sings together with the New Directions for Emma in front of her window. It is most likely during In Your Eyes. (Promo) New York Side *Kurt and Blaine sing Come What May on top of an apartment building in New York at night. *The ''Come What May'' scene is decorated like the Elephant building in Moulin Rouge. *According to Santana, Blaine and Kurt used to say that this is their wedding song. Source *It’s a dream sequence imagined by Kurt while watching Moulin Rouge. Source *Kurt will cry after the dream sequence. Source *Santana will talk about Come What May being Kurt and Blaine's wedding song in front of Adam. Adam will have something to say about Blaine. Source *Santana will not get along with Brody. Source *Santana asks Rachel to just tell her what's going on and this causes Rachel to break down crying (Promo). Scenes *Kurt and Blaine will have a scene on top of an apartment building in New York at night and perform Come What May. The scene will be romantic with paper lanterns, but Kurt will seem torn. Source *There will be a scene between Will and Finn, which ends with "Finn's fire to find Emma rages hotter." Source *Chris, Lea, and Naya filmed a scene together (1/22) Source *Lea, Chris, and Naya filmed a fun scene, where Lea was wearing a Zebra snuggie. (01/24) Source Source *Will and Emma will have a dance scene together, this is most likely You're All The World To Me Source *Darren shot two numbers today, one from his favorite movie (most likely, Come What May). And another number (Shout) which is the 500th performance on Glee. (01/30) Source 1 Source 2 *Chord tweeted about filming the 501st number to be filmed on Glee (01/31) Source *Chord shot a fun number (02/04) Source *John Lock and Samuel tweeted about the scenes for both the mash-ups being filmed(02/07) Source 1 Source 2 Songs Source Guest Cast *Jayma Mays as Emma Pillsbury *Vanessa Lengies as Sugar Motta *Alex Newell as Wade "Unique" Adams *Samuel Larsen as Joe Hart *Dean Geyer as Brody Weston *Melissa Benoist as Marley Rose *Jacob Artist as Jake Puckerman *Becca Tobin as Kitty Wilde *Blake Jenner as Ryder Lynn *Oliver Kieran Jones as Adam Crawford *Trisha Rae Stahl as Millie Rose (Sneak Peek) *Valerie Mahaffey as Rose Pillsbury *Don Most as Rusty Pillsbury Source Trivia *''Shout'' will be the 500th musical number on the show. *The episode title is a play on the song "Girls On Film", performed by 80s pop/rock band, Duran Duran. *Tina, Brittany, Marley and Kitty were supposed to sing "Maniac" from Flashdance, but it got cut. Source *Brody was supposed to have his first released solo in this episode. It was suppose to have been El Tango De Roxanne, but it was later replaced by How To Be a Heartbreaker as a duet with Rachel in Feud. Source Gallery BBvC3xKCEAAFpL_.jpg|Kitty Marilyn Klaine rooftop.jpg|"Come What May" scene ryderset.jpg sugarset.jpg|Sugar on set BB908AQCcAE0To8.jpg|Snow day in LA!! tumblr_mhieaxlLmC1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg Look_there.png M/j kissing.jpg Wemma 15.jpg 528772_433420603393838_22059140_n.png 554559_433249133410985_1323542865_n.jpg 528903_433266226742609_1944346605_n.png 542416_433289426740289_598209141_n.jpg 321330_433289580073607_1803769375_n.jpg 483097_433289970073568_673563055_n.jpg tumblr_mhkah9sSy41rwgozyo1_500.jpg tumblr_mhityzsnFU1r4ezfzo2_500.jpg SUUGGGARR.png|Vanessa,Heather and Kevin in set tumblr_mhptjuJBeW1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg Brittparkszach.jpg BCQ88uNCUAA8nJb.jpg|Vanessa, Blake and Becca with Zach in set (@littlelengies) Schermafbeelding 2013-02-05 om 22.56.32.png.jpg Twitter itsmmbenoist With this cool guy on set ....png|Jarley... 2 Twitter.png|Sleepy Melissa 1 Twitter.png|Ryder/Artie/Wade scene tumblr_mhxcr3iziW1qk3tk3o2_500.jpg tumblr_mhxdicYxNa1qi4s8uo1_500.jpg tumblr_mhyb8kM6xM1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg IMG_0896.PNG|promo kurt adam rachel tumblr_mi8r0v72YX1r14vw7o1_500.png|Come What May Glee-Season-4-Episode-15-Video-Preview-Girls-And-Boys-on-Film.jpg 17s.jpg tumblr_mihvnpMxSP1rsvugro1_500.jpg tumblr_mihwy4JvVa1rxyf78o1_500.png BDgo33_CAAAGUGV.jpg-large.jpg BDgpBY2CYAAeVz6.jpg-large.jpg BDgpgIVCIAIaZpi.jpg-large.jpg 415-55.jpg 484972_558617967496247_1376048349_n.jpg tumblr_min4uk3kwL1qg49w0o1_250.jpg tumblr_min4uk3kwL1qg49w0o2_250.jpg tumblr_min4uk3kwL1qg49w0o3_250.jpg tumblr_min4uk3kwL1qg49w0o4_250.jpg tumblr_min4uk3kwL1qg49w0o5_250.jpg tumblr_min4uk3kwL1qg49w0o6_250.jpg tumblr_min4uk3kwL1qg49w0o7_250.jpg tumblr_mj2n0d0c971r4ezfzo2_1280.jpg tumblr_miyc5o5qUS1qg25zco1_1280.jpg|Wemma in Girls (and Boys) on Film tumblr_miyhq5bQge1qkpc1lo1_500 (2).jpg glee_all_the_world_h_2013.jpg 6shout.gif 5shout.gif 4shout.gif 3shout.gif 1shout.gif 2shout.gif Videos Navigational ere? Category:Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Season Four Episodes